


Yanderetalia Simulator Redux

by Yoongi_cat



Series: Yandere Hetalia (YanHeta) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Germany/2P America, 2P Germany/2P Japan, 2P Germany/2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P Germany/2P Russia, 2P Germany/Denmark, 2P Germany/England, 2P Germany/France, 2P Germany/Germany, 2P Germany/Sealand, 2P Germany/South Italy, 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P Russia (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), I mean it, M/M, Mentioned Spain (Hetalia), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Selfcest lol, Yandere, better than ever, brief mention of 2P Spain/2P South Italy, brotherly 2P Germany/2P England, i like this version better tbh, in response to anon on ff dot net who spammed me hate lol, it's back baby woohoo, tags will grow as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_cat/pseuds/Yoongi_cat
Summary: It's back! Better than ever! Enter the school life of Luciano Vargas as he goes through 10 weeks to eliminate 10 rivals for love in the remastered version of Yanderetalia Simulator. 2P GerIta, brief mentions of 2P SpaMano.
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), Denmark/Germany (Hetalia), England/Germany (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia), Germany/Japan (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/Sealand (Hetalia), Germany/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Yandere Hetalia (YanHeta) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780657
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the February 2021 remaster of Yanderetalia Simulator. I got inspired to write this when an anon on February 18 spammed me hate comments in the ff dot net upload of the old version with crap like "HURTING PEOPLE IS WRONG" and "what happened to alfred was awful and wrong." That basically shows that they've never ever played or watched other people play Yandere Simulator. :D
> 
> Enjoy this remake.

_Extremely normal dream sequence_

"And your name is?"

"L-Luciano, I'm from class 2-1..."

"I see, why did you call me here?"

"W-Well, I just wanted to say that I-"

* * *

"Good morning, good morning! Did you get your beauty sleep~?" My eyes shot open as I felt a hundred slaps against my cheeks. "Gah! Flav! Get off me!" I grabbed one of the stuffed toys I cuddle in my sleep and hit my brother on the face with it. "Hey! Is that how you say thank you to your older brother who thankfully woke you up?" Flav asked, pretending to sound hurt at my action. "Yes, now get the hell off my body." I requested. Flav stood up and allowed me to stretch my entire body. That long sleep felt really good, curse him for interrupting my dream!

"By the way, it's 30 minutes before first day of school if you were wondering." I felt my limbs freeze. "It's...what?" I slowly looked at the digital clock on my nightstand and screamed at the time displayed. "8:00?! Merda! (Shit!)" I quickly got out of bed and zoomed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Stupid brother, I can't believe you made me wake up late..." I cursed while grabbing my clothes and hat. "It's not my fault you were having a nice dream!" My brother teased.

"Just shut up!" I ran to the kitchen to get a slice of bread and charged towards Flavio. "You better learn how to shut your yap for once!" I started throwing punches to his torso, which made him laugh. "It's not funny!" I continued hitting him while he dragged me out of the house and on the way to school. "Aww, you're so cute. I'm so blessed to have a fabulous little brother. Of course, I'm much more..."

_Please just make him shut up..._ I thought while I listened to him ramble like someone on drugs. I let myself get dragged by my stupid brother in white who is now talking about his boyfriend. As if I'm interested about it or something. What's it like to have one anyway? Is it like being stuck in a room where the only noise is someone chattering non-stop? I'd hate that. I'd rather be in a ditch than suffer through an annoying robot.

_Smack!_

"Hey! Watch it you!" I yelled at the person who bumped into me. I saw who did and suddenly, I wished I took that back. That scar, hat, blonde hair and lavender eyes...could it be? Si! It's him! The one from my dream! I can't believe it...

"Um, are you okay?" He asked me. I felt my face turn a little pink. "U-Um, yeah, thanks for asking..." _Ah! I stuttered!_ "Good to hear, are you on your way to Gakuen Hetalia?" _Luciano, do not do that thing again..._ "Yeah! Me and my brother are students there! Gotta go! Bye!" I grabbed Flav's arm and immediately ran to the gate of the school.

"Hey! Hey! What's the rush? I'm trying to fix my hair!" My brother whined. I just kept silent and uttered a small "later..." as we walked and changed our shoes. Right now, all I could feel was my heart beating loudly and my cheeks heating up. What's this feeling I'm experiencing? I first felt it when I bumped into...him! Is this what love at first sight really is?

Something tells me this will be one wild school year for me...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting cancelled on fanfiction dot net. send help

God, what's wrong with me?

Ever since I bumped into him on the way to school, he's never left my mind. It's like I was programmed to only think about him and reject any other information entering my brain. I thought he only existed in my dream like always. But there he is, breathing and walking everywhere around the school. Literally making my heart skip a beat whenever I see him. Were we meant to be? Was this planned by fate? I'll never know.

Right now, all I could do was pretend to understand whatever the hell the teacher was saying while I silently gazed out of the window to watch the cherry blossom petals flow. Like what even is blanching? Economics class seriously doesn't appeal me in any way, honestly. As if I could use those skills in my daily life. All I want to do is lie down on my bed for the entire day and dream about...him. I wonder how he got that scar under his left eye.

"Class dismissed! I hope you kids learned something today in our lesson!"

Wait, it's over already? How long have I been staring at the petals outside? I looked around and everyone was already heading out of the classroom, including the teacher. I gently stood up and casually walked out of the room to wait for my brother to come down from the third floor (he's a year higher than me). There was a long conga line of students flocking from every floor since it was currently break time, some had their faces completely glued to their phones while some had tall bags on their backs. I wonder what's inside those.

"There you are, my little red brother!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I squeaked a little when I got squeezed. "C-Can't...breathe..." I gently nudged my brother to indicate that I need air (his hugs are powerful!). Flav gave me a few more squeezes before releasing me. "Did you really have to do that?" I asked while giving him the eye. "What? It's what brothers do." The way he said that sounded like he was offended, combined with him putting his hands on his hips.

The only thing I wanted to focus on right now was find my future husband. He looked like he belonged to the third years so I looked at the staircase that lead to the third year classrooms. And there he was. I felt my heart skip a beat slightly and my face started to flush a little. Flav took notice and started to tease me. "Aww, is my little red bundle having a crush? Oh, I must capture the moment!"

I grabbed my brother's arm with force to stop him from taking a picture of my face. "L-Listen, can we just eat lunch? I wanna be at the fountain." I requested. _Just so I could see more of him._ Flav simply dragged me downstairs until we reached the fountain area. We sat down on one of the benches and took out our bento boxes. I barely picked up any pieces of food, I just watched other people around me socialize with each other.

I looked around for any sign of him and there he was, sitting by the base of the fountain. Part of me wanted to just stand up, go near and say hello but for some reason, I felt extremely shy and just stayed beside my brother. All I could do was just watch him eat his lunch while taking occasional glances on the book he's reading. "It's rude to stare, you know." Flav teased, taking notice on what I was doing. "Can't I have one day without you trying to point something out?" I pleaded. My brother put on a thinking face before abruptly giving me a "nah". So much for that...

Ignoring his annoying voice, I ate my lunch while gazing at my soon-to-be-lover's appearance. Look at his muscles, I wonder how many times does he hit the gym to get those big arms. I could imagine myself being wrapped with those powerful biceps of his. Right, I remembered that there was a myth saying that if you confessed to your crush under the big cherry tree at the back of the school on a Friday, they're guaranteed to accept it right away.

That's it, that's what I'm planning to do. I can't miss the opportunity. I'll have him meet me this week on Friday. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

"Ugh! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

And I guess I spoke too soon. Right in front of him was someone who looked like my brother except his hair was dark brown and he obviously wore something...less bright. He had his hands on his hips in a "I'm gonna snap your neck if you mess up again" way. I could just imagine steam coming out of his head in anger while he's like that. I placed my bento on the bench and quietly went behind a tree to listen to their convo. Not like I'm interested or anything! I'm just curious.

"Look! We need to talk! This is about what I saw you doing yesterday!"

"I know, it's about those videos right?"

"Seriously! You need to quit that habit! It's unhealthy for you!"

"Es tut mir Leid (I'm sorry)...if you want, I could give ourselves some time apart."

"W-Wait, that's not what I meant. Just forget about it, alright? Anyways, meet me at the rooftop, alright?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I'll be able to be there."

"Ugh! Smettila di essere difficile da gestire! Ci vediamo lì! (Stop being difficult to handle! Just meet me there!)"

"Pardon?"

"Whatever, rooftop pronto, alright?"

"I guess I'll see you there later."

"Good!"

I went back to my bench and gobbled my remaining food. Just who does he think he is? Ordering and bad mouthing my lover like that? I'll have to do something to get him out of my way. But how am I going to do that? I can't just walk up to him and politely ask him to leave my man alone, he'll think I'm some sort of creep. Who wouldn't think that? I literally just met him.

Flav must've caught on to what I was thinking and closed his bento box gently. "Dear brother, can we talk later?" He had a serious tone in that question, something very rare. He'd only reserve that for serious situations. "Um, alright, where?" I saw a tiny glint in his fuchsia shades, probably indicating something. "Third floor. There's a club room that has the windows completely covered by white curtains. Just knock outside and I'll let you in." I felt a little bit uneasy at that but I trust my brother so I agreed to go there later after second period.

What is he hiding from me?


End file.
